


Day 1: Shaky hands

by Cupped_Socks



Series: Pheromone Spell [8]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Zachary, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Day 1: Shaky hands, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, I swear, M/M, Nessie's a beast, Whumptober 2019, Zach's a good dad!, a/b/o dynamics, omega Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupped_Socks/pseuds/Cupped_Socks
Summary: Zach had to give his spot away to some random lady, so Nesrine got mad and shoved a bunch of sand in his face. He spanked her. NOT HARD! It's just like a little... tap on the rear. She was hella insulted, though, and she pouted all evening. Or at least long enough for Morgan to learn that she was spanked and now Morgan's mad. Like... Hella mad.





	Day 1: Shaky hands

_It was so incredibly unnerving._

There was no need for Morgan to announce himself as he entered the kitchen where Zachary was washing dishes in the sink. The scent that wafted in burned the alpha’s nostrils, a scent akin to that of pine smoke that Zachary had rarely been able to pick up on his mate. Morgan was angry, _really angry_.

“So…” The omega leered at him from the archway, leaning, arms crossed over his chest. “You don’t have anything to say?”

“What would you have me say, Morgan?” Zachary bit back.

“You could start with why, in your right mind, would you think that striking our daughter would be a good idea!” Morgan spat at him, the usual honey in his voice gone and replaced with a venom. There wasn’t much that Zachary could say now that would earn him any sort of favour out of the omega. They both knew that, whatever Zach would have to say, wouldn’t be good enough as a defence.

The alpha had to weigh every single word. Zachary pivoted his torso, turning to look at his mate from the corner of his eye, and kept his voice low, “Listen, Morgan…”

_Mistake._

Before Zachary could finish, Morgan launched for him, grabbing as much of the alpha’s collar as he could. “Don’t!” Zachary’s breath was stolen straight out of his lungs. Morgan kept berating him, “You raised your hand on your daughter! Do you realize that? Have you lost your mind!?”

“I have my reasons, Morgan.” Zachary tried to level his scent.

Zachary’s wet hands came up to grasp at the fists that formed at his neck. Zachary didn’t try to break the omega’s grip over his collar, but he wouldn’t stand to let his mate shake him much longer.

“Reasons!?” Morgan parroted, but with a growl. “How about I beat your face into the counter?”

“Morgan…”

Zachary tightened his grip around the omega’s wrist until the other released his collar with a huff and a push. “No! Why would you hit her!?” Morgan closed his mouth, his jaw tightening painfully, and he waited for a reply. Zachary didn’t answer. The omega scoffed, pacing angrily between the table and the chair. Morgan sat down, only to stand right back up. “God, you piss me off… You’re sleeping on the couch.” Morgan turned from the alpha, an eerie calmness in his voice.

“No! No, Morgan, wait!” But the Omega wouldn’t have him. Morgan carried on his way, stomping from the kitchen and towards the staircase. Desperate, Zachary used a tactic that he knew would come back to bite him in the ass, “ _Morgan, stop! _” And Morgan stopped, freezing halfway up the stairs. He was silent and hurt, Zachary could tell. The burn in the omega’s scent had completely subsided, in the blink of an eye, his scent was submissive. Zachary’s heart pinched and his throat became dry.

“What?” the omega asked, a tremble in his voice.

Morgan refused to look at Zach, but the alpha could see it clearly, even despite the low light. Tears had trickled down the omega’s cheeks and, while he made sure to breathe as quietly as he would had he been calm, his chest moved as though he was heaving. And his hand, the one on the railing, shook despite how hard Morgan must have been gripping at the railing.

Zachary’s next words had little meaning to them, “I’m sorry, Morgan… Please, just come down.”

The omega did as he was told. No longer compelled by Zachary’s voice, however, he did so more out of spite than anything else. He wanted the alpha to feel that burning in his heart, that sting, as he was responsible for all of this. His eyes were dark, completely lacking the healthy lustre the omega usually had to his look. His nose was scrunched and his brows furrowed as he slowly came down the steps, each a little bit more agonizing than the last. This was all deliberately done to guilt the alpha and it worked.

Morgan walked past the alpha, with nothing to break the silence save for the soft shuffling of the omega’s socks across the wooden steps.

When he reached that last step, Morgan looked up. The darkness and the shadows danced across the omega’s face and cast upon his calm features a wicked scowl that froze Zachary’s blood. The omega kept his voice low, tempered, “How dare you.” Zachary’s jaw hung at a loss of words. Suddenly his throat wasn’t only parched, but his entire mouth and lips had gone absolutely dry.

Zach gulped a lump, and then another. His eyes drew to the floor as the omega dropped the last step, his foot landing so silently against the tile, despite how heavily it seemed to weigh on the alpha. “Morgan…”

“Will you stop saying my name like it’s gonna change anything?” The question was rhetorical. Zach caught the omega’s eyes again. While Zach’s stare had diverted from his mate, Morgan never looked away. It was a daunting experience to feel so torn between standing his ground and the possible tornado he would unleash. All the alpha had to do was say the _wrong_ thing. “Today, you hit Nesri-”

“I know! But I-” Zachary interrupted Morgan, only to have his mate raise a finger in his face with a stern look.

“You hit…” Morgan repeated, his voice low, but calm, “You hit Nesrine, today. And you try to command _me_ .” Zachary couldn’t meet Morgan’s stare, even when the other took a hold of the alpha’s chin between his index and pointer finger, and forced Zach to look down on him. Morgan’s hand shook, trembling like a leaf despite the calmness in his voice, in his scent. Zachary could feel it.

Even as Morgan stood before him, straight, unyielding, he was still frightened. His shaky hands were a clear sign. Zachary could only chock pathetically under his breath, “I’m sorry…”

“Sorry for what? For hitting my daughter,_ your baby _?” Morgan poked at the alpha’s chest. “Or are you sorry for using your voice on me?” Zachary obviously had no answer that would suit the omega; he didn’t feel guilty for spanking his daughter, but he did for trying to force Morgan into submission. If the alpha was to say that, though, Morgan would surely lose his mind. His lack of reply was answer enough to Morgan. “Yeah… That’s what I thought. Lay your hand on one of my kids again, Zach. It’ll be the last thing you ever do.”

The night ended there, with those last words.

Morgan had turned on his heels and had gone to their bedroom, whereas Zachary had remained downstairs. The alpha had considered climbing the stairs and sneaking into their bed once Morgan had gone to sleep. He decided against it and stayed downstairs, on the couch, until Wesley woke up the next morning.

As he usually would, Zachary woke up alongside the pups. Each would wake up and come down on their own, at their own pace. Elijah and Flynn were usually the last to come down, but today, Nessie and Morgan were the last ones to join them at the breakfast table.

Morgan acted as though nothing had changed, sitting with Nesrine in his lap, scolding the kids when they wouldn’t eat their breakfast properly, watching the news and weather channel. He was happy to have this morning to enjoy the company of their five kids -Milo had stayed the night at Aiden’s house. He hadn’t addressed the alpha, though, let alone look at him. _But Zachary didn’t mention any of it. Morgan was probably still angry and_, he figured, _anything he would say at this point wouldn’t help in the slightest_. Eventually, the kids would finish their breakfast and don their coats before the bus came to pick them up for school. And so Zach would be alone with Morgan and Nesrine.

He bit down on his lip and on his pride. “You’re going into work late, today?” The omega nodded, his focus unwavering from the television. Zachary came up behind him, leaning his palms on the side of the chair’s back, and chipped, “It’s nice that we could have you for breakfast, today. I know the kids really appreciate it.” Again, Morgan didn’t bother answering. Zach clicked his tongue, nodding defeatedly. “Okay…” He let his fingers brush the omega’s shoulder as he moved away from the breakfast table.

If Morgan didn’t want to talk, then they didn’t have to talk.

Zachary listened to the television as he sorted through the fridge. He was picky about how the items within were placed and every day, after every meal, he would make sure that everything was in place, in order where it should be, where he wanted it to be. He would tuck away the leftovers neatly and prepare easy meals for the kids, for school and for when they came home or simply wanted something quick and easy, something they could just stick in the microwave. Zachary commented on the news, about the traffic report, as he carefully labelled each tupperware. At best, Morgan would hum. Eventually, Zachary fell quiet as he turned his attention to the dinner her would prepare his family that night.

Morgan would react to Nesrine when she came to him. Zachary would react to Nesrine when she came to him. Morgan wouldn’t react to Zachary, however.

“What happened?” Zachary didn’t react to the question, convinced Morgan addressed it to their daughter. It wasn’t until Morgan whistled and snapped his fingers that Zach looked at him. The omega was placid in his body posture, comfortably leaned over the back of his chair with his feet up onto the seat of another chair underneath the table. His voice was also soft, almost as melodious as it usually was, “Hey, I’m talking to you.”

“What?” Zach blinked. “Sorry, what?”

“What happened?” Morgan repeated the question, but Zachary’s confused frown made it obvious the alpha had no idea how to answer. “Yesterday… What happened with Nesrine? Why did you spank her?”

“Oh,” Zach averted his eyes. He kept himself busy as he spoke, as though doing so would cover up the crack in his voice. “A lady came to us, at the park, and she asked us to move so she could swing her kid…”

“She asked _you_ to move?” Morgan sounded aggravated.

“Yeah… all the swings were taken.”

“So, this random lady asked _you_ to stop swinging with Nesrine so that she could swing with her kid?”

Zachary stopped, placing both of his hands on the counter’s surface. He hesitated to explain, “She was… An omega, you know? All the other swings were taken by omegas with their kids. I was the only alpha there. It kind of just… happens.” Zachary shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not the first time this kind of thing happens, but it was the first time Nesrine threw a fit…”

Morgan scoffed, “So you spanked her because this random lady couldn’t wait for a fucking swing to free itself?”

“No, I spanked her because she grabbed a handful of sand and shoved it in my face _because_ that random lady couldn’t wait for a swing to free itself,” Zachary corrected. There was a pause between the two of them where their eyes met. Hoping to alleviate some of the awkwardness that tickled him, the alpha concluded with, “And it hurt.” His jaw clenched, though, when the omega burst into a laughing fit. He let a low, barely audible growl escape him.

“I’m sorry, Zach!” the omega cried after covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to cover his amusement. “I-I really didn’t mean to laugh! No, you’re right, this is serious.”

“I know!” the alpha exclaimed.

“I’ll talk to her…” Morgan nodded exaggeratedly. “Until then… You let a four-year-old smash you in the face with sand… You’re such a defenceless alpha, Zachary.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I participate in Whumptober... I'm not sure I'll actually get to writing something every single day, but I'll try!


End file.
